Battle of Sparta Rise of the Undead Pt 3
by Rhamnales777
Summary: This is the Third Chapter of the Story that makes my life so much more interesting. This Chapter is Called Gear Up. Hope you like it :D


Chapter 3: Gear Up

In Rome, Rhamnales brother was the leader. There was no honour, no life he wouldn't take. He was a King who had enemies. He had no friends. His hands were covered in the blood of his enemies.

Phillip was the King of Rome. His name was feared yet respected. It held much honour but even more blood shed. He led many men. Some Human, and then some not so much anymore.

Phillip was in control of three very strong sages. They had the power to control the orbit of the earth. They could create life and bring death to anything they chose. These sages were the Gods weapon. These sages were ordered by Hades to aid Phillip, or so they said.

Since Phillip was a greedy, he didn't lose haste. He ordered them to construct an army. And it wasn't a normal army. It was an army of Undead super soldiers. They had one weakness, but nobody knew what it was. Not even Phillip.

Phillip was in his Throne when he heard of Zarreqs capture. "What? Who did it. I want his head at my feet..." He yelled. He was angry, and also drunk.

"Sire it was you who ordered you to chase after the spy. I suggested that you did not,"

A knife flew at the soldiers head, and he ducked. "Are you saying that I am the person who got him captured. Are you saying that it would be smart to get rid of our secret!" Phillip knew the soldier was frightened, so he took full advantage of that fear and used it to his will.

"Well not exactly sire, but you could at least look at the consequences...," whimpered the soldier.

Phillip was not a man you wanted to get angry. In fact, it was not a man you'd want to serve. His temper was short, and his anger was deadly. "You do understand that you will die. You will not leave this place, soldier."

The man tried to run but a Phillip was not joking. He threw his special dagger and hit him straight in his head.

He fell to the ground, blood pouring from the wound. Phillip laughed. "Unleash my army!"

A low rumbling came from the ground as he knew Sparta would fall. And so would his brother. The sound of Ten Thousand Un-dead Soldiers confirmed the destruction.

Φ Φ Φ

Rhamnales was in his bedroom when there was a knock at his door. He got up from his desk, and then with quick long strides opened the door wide open.

It was Xaviar, and he looked afraid. As if he had seen a ghost. Rhamnales asked, "Are you Alright?"

Xaviar decided he shouldn't be calm and blurted out, "We are going to be attacked. And not by a small force either. Five Thousand Large at the very least. They are moving quicker than we could imagine. What are your orders?"

Rhamnales didn't look bothered. In fact he had a gleam in his eye to say the opposite. "Well easy. Ring the Alarm. Get the Soldiers ready for battle. What else is there to do."

Xaviar admired Rhamnales calmness in times that sometimes were not so much calm. It was a gift that not many learned. Lucky for them he did. "Right Away Rhamnales!"

Rhamnales walked towards a Cabinet that had jewels all over the place. It was adorned with Opal, Emerald, Ruby, and Diamond. It was a beauty to behold.

Rhamnales opened the Cabinet and inside was his battle armour. He placed on his Helmet first. Then Greaves, Gauntlets, and Tasset. Than Finally he put on his Body Armour. It had the Greek Crest.

Rhamnales jumped up and down twice to see if his armour would hold and then grabbed his gigantic shield and sword. His shield was handed down from the Spartan King Leonidas and he was proud to own it. It was the size of him, but could block arrows as if they were flies.

Rhamnales ran as fast as his armour could carry him and met Xaviar and Reiliana out in front of the city.

Xaviar yelled, "Rhamnales, the men are ready. They are all in their designated lines and ready for combat. The Spartans are also ready in the forest. They will help destroy their forces from the back. While Our Calvary just charge into their forces and weaken as much as they can."

Rhamnales shook his head and looked in front of him. "I can hear them but can't see them."

Reiliana just laughed, "Because they are afraid. They don't want to see our might."

Rhamnales looked at her. "You look good. Don't get blood on your face, you'll only look better." He laughed and so did she.

"I see them," Yelled a soldier.

Rhamnales looked over towards the enemy and then looked truely afraid. "Five Thousand my Ass Xavier."

Xaviar laughed "Yes more blood for each of us. Double what I thought I guess. But who cares. We are Spartan Lords. Lets kick their Head in!"

Rhamnales smiled, "Indeed, lets shoe them what we are made of."


End file.
